


Feral

by darling_diary



Series: Shall We Vore [4]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!, vore - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Female Prey, Soft Vore, Vore, extreme cuddling, fear play vore, male pred, safe vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:00:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23373553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_diary/pseuds/darling_diary
Summary: Angst Angst Angst!Beel is always careful to be gentle with Darling, he would never willingly want to hurt her. But, when he falls prey to a malicious spell, it's not exactly about what he wants.This is a vore story.Fear play and mentions of digestion and some blood, but it's still soft and safe.
Relationships: Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Shall We Vore [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667398
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	Feral

Demons, like anyone else, are capable of being extremely petty. They might even be more susceptible to giving into it than any other being. So unless you’ve got power on your side, it’s best not to upset one, or else you will certainly face the consequences.

Although, if a demons feeling real petty, then not even the fear of the sins can deter them from seeking revenge.

—

Most days in the Devildom felt the same. There wasn’t sunlight like on earth, no clouds to roll across the sky and cast shadows, no gusts of wind to ruffle leaves and clothes; still, Darling had come to enjoy the atmosphere anyway, and the predictability was nice for planning outings, such as a day out with only herself and one of her favorite demons. The atmosphere of the Devildom was fine, but it became even more pleasant with good company.

Beelzebub sat next to her on the secluded bench, tucked away in the little forest of trees. They weren’t far from civilization by any means, but it still felt they were thousands of miles away from anyone else, the trees like a bubble of silence stretching all around them.

Beel had wanted to go for a midday run and had convinced Darling to go with him as his jogging partner, although less than halfway to their current spot they’d realized quickly that she had no hope of keeping pace with the much longer legged Beel, so jogging had turned into getting a piggy back ride. She’d been embarrassed by her lack of stamina, but he’d only joked and told her she was helping him now by providing some extra weight to run with, plus she had the very important job of holding the snacks in her schoolbag!

They’d been running for quite a while when he decided it was time for a break and set her down, and now here she sat, munching on her own meager snack while Beel wolfed down enough food to feed a family and still call it a “snack”. Ridiculous as his eating habits were, she couldn’t help but smile fondly at him.

Darling closed her eyes, content to sit there and enjoy the moment, breathing out a soft sigh. Her back ached a little, and she winced when her clothes brushed against the still tender skin. Yesterday, she’d gotten her first ever tattoo. Not any normal tattoo, either, this one was a special sigil engraved into her back. Infusing the magic into it had made it hurt like a bitch, more than even a regular tattoo, apparently. This particular charm was meant to be a permanent version of the protection spell the brothers put on her whenever they ate her, since at this point it happened so frequently they figured they might as well. Also since there had been one or two incidents where one of them had been a little too eager and almost forgot the spell, so better to be safe than sorry. They were supposed to wait until the tattoo was fully healed for her to be devoured again by any of them, since a spell like this needed time to sink into her fully. As it was currently, it only had about half the effect. 

Meanwhile Beel still wasn’t satisfied with what he’d eaten so far, and dug into the bag in search of more food. He only paused for the briefest of seconds to examine what he pulled out. It looked like some kind of candy bar wrapped in foil, plain and simple. He knew they hadn’t packed it for the jog, so that must mean it belonged to Darling. He should put it back, he thought, since she might be upset with him for eating something of hers, but… his stomach let out a pitiful little whine. Oh well, he could buy her a new one later as an apology.

Darling opened her eyes again in time to see the demon stuffing the last of the bar into his mouth, the packaging crinkled in his hands. She blinked for a second, recognizing it. “Beel, was that the candy I had buried in my bag?”

He blushed at being caught so quick, he’d kind of hoped she wouldn’t notice until later. “Yeah, sorry, I can replace it though. Running always makes me so hungry.” He rubbed his stomach as it made another noise.

Darling rolled her eyes with a smile. “Okay, first of all, everything makes you hungry. Second of all, I’m not mad, but…”

“What is it?”

“Well, I hadn’t actually bought that candy bar myself. Yesterday, after school, I opened up my bag to get a book out and it was simply sitting there, nestled in between all my other stuff.”

“So someone gave it to you?”

“I guess, but I have no idea who. If it was one of you guys, then you wouldn’t have bothered being sneaky about, and I can’t imagine any of the other friends I’ve made doing that either. It kind of bugged me, so I decided not to touch it and put it back in my bag. I was planning to ask anyway if any of you guys knew where it’d come from, but I hadn’t gotten around to it and forgot it was even there until now.”

“Hm.” Beel opened his palm to look at the crumpled wrapped. Now that he took a minute, something seemed odd about it. He brought it to his face, sniffing it. It mostly smelled of chocolate for sure, but there was something else coiled in there. Running his tongue along his teeth, he now picked up that same presence, something bitter.

There was a stab of pain in his gut, and Beelzebub doubled over with a grunt.

“Ah, Beel!” Darling quickly moved closer, putting a hand on his back and shoulder. His face was contorted in a grimace, his hands pressing into the flesh over his stomach. A loud, almost angry growl rose up from the depths. He could feel something twisting up through him, clawing into his mind, settling into his bones, a dark magic wrapping it’s hold around him. He tried to open his mouth to warn Darling, but another stab of pain had him biting his tongue.

The girl herself had no idea what was happening to her dear friend. He had the most iron clad stomach of any being she knew, so what in the worlds could be upsetting his stomach this much?

“Beelzebub, what’s going on?” She begged. He tried to lean away from her, but the pain had him slumping heavily against her.

“R… Ru…”

“What?”

“Run…”

Energy crackled over Beelzebub’s skin, and Darling was only barely able to push herself back, landing in the dirt, before the avatar of gluttony burst out of his human form.

She’d seen his demon form on multiple occasions now, but this time felt distinctly different. When he opened his eyes, there wasn’t a trace of the warmth she’d come to know, replaced by cold, feral hunger. And all of that was focused on her.

“Beel…” She started, cautiously.

He barred his dagger sharp fangs and growled.

Darling could be called a lot of things, stubborn amongst them. More than once this had caused her to get into trouble when some of the lower level demons around the school would harass her. She never started the fights, but damn if she wasn’t willing to finish them. Usually, one of the brothers would interrupt pretty quick, and she never knew whether or not to be thankful for that. Of all the things she could be called, she knew she wasn’t an idiot. She knew the demons were all physically so much stronger than her, but the thought of them thinking she was nothing more than simple human with no teeth made blood boil. That’s why she always stood her ground in the face of their threats.

This time was different though. She wasn’t starring into the face of someone with rational thought in their head, this wasn’t someone she cherished right then, this was a beast. And she was alone with it.

She could count on one hand the number of times she’d run from a fight in the Devildom, but pure instinct washed over her and she bolted as fast as a deer who’d seen a mountain lion about to pounce.

The avatar of gluttony roared behind her, and she could feel the ground shake with each of his thundering steps. Her mind flashed back to how easy it had been for him to outrun her at a simple jogging pace, but if she could somehow use the trees to her advantage, if she could keep out of his reach until she got back to the House of Lamentation-

Darling screamed as she was knocked hard into the ground from behind, dirt spraying up around them. She could feel his growled breathing at her ear, so close to her throat.

She thrashed about as best as she could, the task made near impossibly by how heavy the demon was. Especially in is demon form, he was so much bigger than she was; there’d never been a chance of her escaping him.

“Beel! Beelzebub, please, get off!” She screamed, pleaded, did whatever she could to try and get through to him, to no effect. His clawed hands tightened their grasp on her arm, digging into her and causing pinpricks of blood. His mouth opened, his hot breath fanning out over the back of her neck.

Fear coursed through her, and in desperation she managed to twist her body enough to bring her free arm up and jab her fingers roughly into his eyes.

He roared, pulling back to cover his eyes. She used this to wriggle out from under him, pushing herself into a crouch ready to take off running again; but as soon as the thought that she might be able to get away appeared, it was squashed by his hand closing around her ankle, dragging her right back down.

She was flipped onto her back, and still she tried her hardest to kick out of Beel’s grasp. She really wasn’t looking to hurt him, but she had no other choice right now. Of course, her struggles did nothing to deter the giant wall of power and muscle towering over her. Is mouth opened again, revealing the row of sharp teeth and the powerful throat beyond them, and stuffed her feet first in.

Shit! Shit shit shit! 

He wasn’t in his right mind to put any sort of protection on her right now, and the sigil on her back still wasn’t in full effect. If he ate her now, then maybe the spell would buy her some time, but it wouldn’t hold. He’d digest her.

“Beel, stop!” There was nothing nearby for her to grab onto, and she knew from experience how fast his throat worked. And true to that, as soon as her feet reach the back of his throat, he swallowed, dragging her roughly through the dirt. Where normally he was so careful not to injure her with his teeth, she could feel them scrape against her legs as they went past, not quite hard enough to break the skin, but enough so that the danger was real.

That one swallow had already brought her in up to her hips, his demon form even better suited to taking in a meal than his usual form. He lifted her up off the ground, his head tilting back to hold her up and help her slide. This was so familiar to her, they’d done this dozens of times, and she’d never been truly afraid before. Fear had never gripped her the way it did now, as she struggled in this monsters hold. He still paid her no mind, only growling around her form. He swallowed again, and it was only her arms outside of his lips. But even those were slurped up eagerly.

What had Belphie once told her? “Here, you are a human in a demon’s world, remember.” Yea, that was achingly clear.

She barely spent any time in his throat before it dumped her into his waiting belly, which gurgled and pressed in around her. The remnants of his snack from earlier were still in there, but they were already mush that lapped at her sides, pushed around by the hard working walls around her. She gasped in the heat, had it always felt this suffocating in here? No, she was sure it hadn’t. It wasn’t even the fault of his demon form; he’d eaten her with it before. She’d never known exactly how the properly working protection spell had affected her experience, it seemed. Her body tingled as the stomach began to knead gastric juices into her. Not painful, not yet.

She screamed his name again and again, using every ounce of her strength to push and stretch out the space, clawing and kicking up a fierce storm. But his stomach only treated her like a petulant child, contracting around her and balling her back up again. She had no talons; her nails did nothing to him. She’d hoped that maybe some pain would snap him back, but she couldn’t even cause any. Her breathing came fast and shallow, panic gripping her though she tried to stay level headed.

Her prison jostled as the avatar of gluttony rose to his feet, his stomach not even big enough to throw off his balance despite her wild thrashing. She could feel him walking, but it seemed to be more of a mindless wandering. His growls and heavy breaths echoed all around her. With each moment, she could feel the acids building up around her, only barely held off by the incomplete protection spell. She had to think fast before it became too much, there had to be something she could do to get through to him!

A mark on her body pulsed with heat, and she gasped. Their pact! She’d been so scared earlier that she’d forgotten about it. With it, she might be able to command him to let her out.

Darling closed her eyes, forcing herself to take a few slow, steady breaths, focusing only on the pact mark engraved in her, on the bond she could feel humming through it. It was muddied and difficult to grasp through whatever spell had turned Beel feral, but she pushed through with all her mental might. “Beelzebub.” She said.

The body around her shuddered, the giant demon halting in his steps.

“Beelzebub, I know you can hear me. Please, whatever is happening to you right now, you have to fight through it, you have to come back to me. Please, Beel, come back.”

The demon growled, hunching over his stomach. Darling bit back a yelp as his stomach began to thrash about her more violently than before, but she refused to let her concentration waver; she knew if she did that she’d lose her grip on him and might not be able to get it back.

Darling let out her own growl of rage, she was going to find whoever did this and beat them to a pulp for doing this to her Beel. She gathered what power she had in her little body, feeling it rise in her chest, and she poured all of it into their bond. “Beelzebub, I command you to return to your senses!”

He howled, arching his back enough to squish Darling even further, and crashed to his knees. His claws dug into the dirt, and his body heaved with shuddering, heavy pants. The tingling was beginning to burn.

She worried that it hadn’t been enough; he remained motionless besides his breathing. Her whole body shook with the anxious anticipation thrumming through her. Before she could call out to him again, though, he spoke first. “Dar… ling…”

“Beel! Beel, is it really you?” She held her breath, waiting for him to catch his enough to respond.

“Yeah, yeah it’s me… Darling, what have I done? I hurt you…”

His stomach clenched, and she hissed at the acids that rubbed into her. “Beel, it’s fine, I’m fine.”

“I can taste blood, though. You’re blood, Darling.”

“I got a little scrapped up is all, it’s fine. But I won’t be if you keep me in here much longer, please spit me back out now.”

“Right.” His mind seemed to be clearing through the fog, catching up to the situation. The walls around Darling moved again, but differently this time. It squeezed her up back into his throat, though he had enough control to leave most of the food much still inside. She spilled out into his waiting arms, dragging in a deep breath of fresh air. She blinked up into the face hovering above her, into the eyes that were no longer hunger, only sad and worried.

“Beel…” she smiled despite the absolute terror she’d felt mere moments ago. “You’re really you again.”

His frown only deepened, eyebrows scrunching up. “Are you alright?”

She nodded, shivering in the cold air. “A little tender, but I’m fine.” She chuckled, trying to lighten the mood somewhat. Her body betrayed her nonchalant attitude, though; he could feel her trembling in his grasp, trying to calm itself from all the anxiety it’s had pumped through it. Beel’s eyes swept over her, becoming sadder with each scrape he saw and all the dirt still clinging to her from their struggle.

“Do you remember anything of what happened?” She asked.

Slowly, he nodded his head, not meeting her gaze. “I do.”

“Then you have to remember that you weren’t think straight. Look, I have no idea what caused that, but-“

“It was the chocolate.”

“Huh?”

“The chocolate.” He still wouldn’t look at her. “I only noticed there was something wrong with it after I ate it. If I had actually paused to look at it and not immediately stuffed my face then… then I wouldn’t have…” Darling had never seen Beel cry before, but now little beads of water formed at the corners of his eyes. “I could have killed you, Darling.”

Darling reached up to gently grab Beel’s head and guide it to her. She held him there, doing her best ro wrap her arms around him in the most comforting hug she could. He was still in his demon form and was still so much larger than her, but he curled around Darling like a child desperate for comfort. He wasn’t sobbing, but his body would shake every now and then as he clung to her and soaked in the fact that she was safe. For her part, Darling only carded her fingers through his hair, her other hand rubbing small circles into his back.

She almost found it funny, only a little bit ago she’d been scared out of her mind, and she was still coming off of that, but here she was doing her best to be the one doing the comforting. Because it was sweet Beel.

They stayed like that for a long time, not saying anything and simply trying to find comfort after that whole experience. Eventually, they both stopped shaking and could breathe evenly. Darling pulled back slightly to look at Beel, but he still tried to avoid her. She refused to let him, though, and used her hand to make him look at her. “Let’s go home, okay, Beel?”

He nodded mutely, standing up with her still in his arms. Mid-standing, he finally released his demonic form, shrinking back to his human size. He held her tightly as they started walking.

—

Evidently, the other brothers had started to grow concerned as it took much longer than it should have for the pair to return home, but they weren’t actually worried until they saw a solemn Beel carrying the still dirty Darling through the door. Beel hadn’t let any of them get close to her as he brought her to the bathroom to get cleaned up, and he explained everything that had happened while they were out.

He’d insisted on retrieving their stuff before heading back, specifically the candy bar wrapper. Satan was able to do some research on the residual magic that still clung to it and tracked down the spell. Apparently, it had a different effect based on who ingested it. For a demon, it filled them with rage and blocked off their inhibitions, causing them to go feral. Destructive and not a pleasant feeling, but something that would eventually fade away on its own before long. In a human, though, it was a destructive poison. If Darling had been the one to eat it like intended, then it certainly would have killed her.

The brothers continued to investigate into who could have gotten their hands on a spell like that, and who would have it out for Darling, and eventually found the culprit in one of the students at R.A.D. A demon who’d been particularly vocal about his dislike with the exchange program and who Darling had had more than one run in with.

He was called into the student council’s office, and the next day failed to show up to school. In fact, no other students saw him after that. Darling elected not to ask what they did to him.

The brothers continued to be a little extra gentle with her following the event but what drove her mad was the eggshells Beel was walking on around her. He’d held her so tightly right after, but now it was like he no longer trusted himself to be around her. She missed her friend, missed how it used to be so easy around him; and while the others said to give him time, Darling knew she had to take matters into her own hands to fix things.

…


End file.
